


moved to new acc @dreamiecloudproductions

by Chensungienano



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chensungienano/pseuds/Chensungienano
Summary: Jisung fucking park. Out of all of the people in the world to like -scratch that, love, Chenle chose him. Chenle’s eyes filled with tears because Jisung, however, was crazy for someone else.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Childhood Friends

[Present time] Chenle POV  
I walk into my living room and sigh. My best friend -and potential lover- has been away training to be an idol.  
He left me here in Korea with no way to communicate -I had to learn Korean-. Me and Jisung met in middle school when he was visiting China. We became friends for the short week he was there and I told him to keep in touch with me. He did, and when I was finally 18, I moved to Korea. We lived together in an apartment -coincidentally the one I’m in-. We only lived together for a month -one of best in my life- until he decided to become an idol. He moved to another place in Korea -we lived in Seoul- and he never came back. Of course, we still occasionally exchange phone calls and texts, but it isn’t like it used to be. Now I am stuck here, 19 years old, living off of the fortune my parents gave me.

I decided to take a nap to forget the whole topic. I waited to fall asleep, my eyes were closed, but I just couldn’t. I decided to watch dramas instead.

Just then, my phone rang:

Jisungie 💖  
hey chenle, what would you say if I told you I was coming back to seoul forever??? 

Chenlele 😈  
I would say don’t fucking mess with my emotions, Jisung Park

Jisungie 💖  
haha, i’m not kidding, i made it as an idol, and we will primarily live in seoul

Chenlele 😈  
OMGGG I can’t wait for you to come back! It can be just like old times!!!!!!!

Jisungie 💖  
yeah, totally, it would be weird to sleep in the same bed though right.

Chenlele 😈  
Not really, we did it before, so what’s the diff?

Jisungie 💖  
tru, tru

Chenlele 😈  
I’m so excited!!!! Jisungie is coming back!!!

Jisungie 💖  
don’t call me that haha. i’m going to hang out with seungmin, see you lele. 

Chenlele 😈  
See you, Jisungie :)

~Somehow, when Jisung sent the “lele” Chenle’s heart fluttered.~


	2. Is it love?

on my new account @dreamiecloudproductions

please check it out!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, I’m new to this and I couldn’t help but post another chapter. See you loves💕


End file.
